silenthillfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Reflections
Silent Hill: Reflections is an upcoming non-profit set of episodic fan films based on the Silent Hill video game series. The film is currently in the pre-production stages, with episode one as the only complete script. The plot of Silent Hill: Reflections centers around Thomas Caperton, a 32-year old school teacher who travels to Silent Hill after recieving news of his fathers death, and that he had inherited his property. Witnessing reflections of past and future lives, Thomas is led through a series of events that will lead him to a dangerous truth that will change his life forever. Reflections ''is set in the year 1907. Most of the town as it is known in the present is forested area, though few main landmarks remain in the time period. Old Silent Hill and Paleville will be the primary areas that Thomas will visit, however South Vale might be a brief location. '''PLOT SYNOPSIS:' A plot summary of each episode will be added upon at a later date. Detailed summaries will be added upon completion of each episode. 'CHARACTERS:' *THOMAS CAPERTON - the protagonist of the story. Thomas travels to Silent Hill after inheriting his father's house and property. He also had a recent seperation from his wife, which was a contributing factor in his decision to move to Silent Hill. *HELEN CAPERTON - Thomas Caperton's wife. They were just recently seperated, leading to Thomas' move to Silent Hill. More characters will be added at a later date. 'MONSTERS:' A small handful of monsters will have a part to play in the film. Details involving them will be revealed at a later date. 'PRODUCTION HISTORY:' Silent Hill: Reflections was first conceieved in 2005 as an idea for a fan game. The game would revolve around police officer Michael Abrams and memories of his family. The idea featured creatures from previous installments of the series including Pyramid Head and a new varient of the Lying Figure (like Origins created). A complete walkthrough of the game was created in a Word Document. In early 2007, the idea for the fan game was intended to become a reality. A complete walkthrough of the game was created, along with a few sheets of concept art. Due to failing to meet set deadlines, in 2008 all work on the fan game ceased. In late 2010, inspiration to create an original Silent Hill story was found. As a result, all work on the fan game was pulled out and broken down. Over the course of a few months, Silent Hill: Reflections evolved from a fan game to a fan film with a new story and ideas. A concept for the logo of the film was created in Adobe Photoshop CS5 (see image above) and work on a script began. In mid to late 2010, inspiration was drawn from the fan film'' Silent Hill: No Escape'' and the decision to film the movie using computer animation (CGI) was made. Shortly after, the script was completed. In June 2011, Silent Hill: Reflections was announced on the Silent Hill: Heaven forum. Some time after, all of the data on the film was lost. Work on completing the project was put on hold and the project was not touched for months. In September 2011, Reflections was back on track. By the middle of the month, the script was completed and inspiration to rework everything was lost and the project was put back on indefinite hold. In December 2011, Silent Hill: Reflections returned to be 100% reworked. Undisclosed to the fanbase, Reflections was worked on in secret with no updates on the Silent Hill: Heaven forum because of how many times it has been changed (until February 2012, when this wikia page was created). Silent Hill: Reflections is in it's pre-production stages, with the first script out of a planned six completed. Due to the production of Amnesia: The Dark Descent's full conversion mod, Silent Hill: Afterlife, the film has been delayed further than previously scheduled. Silent Hill: Reflections is slowly, but surely being worked on. 'SOUNDTRACK:' Silent Hill: Reflections features a completely original soundtrack which will be composed exclusively for the film. A complete soundtrack will be distributed at the same time as the last episode of the story is released via YouTube and other online media sites. In March 2011, Piece0fSheet666 began working on the soundtrack for Reflections. A few sample tracks were done before loss of contact with Piece0fSheet666. I Christensen am going to be speaking to a few people about soundtrack composition in August 2012. 'FILMING:' The episodes are to be "filmed" using computer animation software. Like Silent Hill: No Escape, the episodes will be done with computer graphics and animation. An additional feature will include voice acting instead of No Escape's approach at dialogue text. Due to production of Silent Hill: Afterlife, computer modeling was delayed to Q4 2012 - Q1 2013. A storyboard is in the works, however. 'TRIVIA / FACTS:' *The Otherworld as it is seen throughout the series is not present, but appears in a different form. *Thomas Caperton was originally going to be a police detective, but was then changed to being a lawyer, and then to a school teacher. *The Order will be involved in this story, though the overall focus will be on Thomas. External Links: Facebook Page: SILENT HILL: REFLECTIONS on Facebook Category:Fan Fiction